fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RedRubyTwilight/My First Holiday Experience Abroad
I've been gone for Thanksgiving 2014 and Halloween 2015 but never Christmas and New Year until last year when I went to Turkey for Christmas time and Germany for New Year. On December 19th we went to the airport and flew to LA then to Paris then finally to Instanbul. We took a cab to the hotel and arrived at around 8:00ish. Day 1: We go downstairs and ate breakfast and visited the Hagia Sophia. Day 2: We stayed in the hotel most of the and ate dinner at a nearby restaurant. Day 3: We road the train to the Grand Bazaar and went shopping and we ate lunch at a restaurant near there. I got pink beanie. Day 4: We visited the Basilica cistern and then we go to this travel center schedule for a boat ride down the Bosphorous river Day 5: For Christmas me and my brother both got a Kindle fire and nothing else because we were traveling obviously and we do as I said above. Day 6: We stayed at the hotel that day but ate dinner downstairs for the first time. The next day we ate breakfast and checked out of the hotel and spent about half the day at the Metro bus station because we went to Bulgaria(We got food at a nearby restaurant) The bus finally came at around 7:00ish and we arrived at Sofia we had to wait to check in to the hotel because it was early. We didn't see or do much, the next day we go to the bus station and go Hungary and at around 5:00 the bus came and we left and we passed through Serbia so we had to stop and get our passports looked at we get back on I fell asleep bus sometime that night we got stuck in snow because I woke up and the sun was rising, we were supposed to arrive very early in the morning. After a couple hours we finally start moving again and arrive at Budapest. I felt bad for anyone who remained on the bus because it went all the way to Prague. So we took a cab to our hotel again didn't really see or do much. The next day we take a train this time, to Berlin. So we get to Berlin and took a cab to the hotel we ate dinner there and went to the Bradenburg gate for the new Year celebration. We got crepes and went back to the hotel. The next(we technically that) morning we ate lunch and got desert(they had some bomb desserts) After we went to the Mall of Berlin I didn't get anything but my mom did and saw the Brandenburg gate in the daytime. The next day we go to the train station, spent time looking at the store and getting food finally we get on the train to Hanover(Netherlands). So we arrived at Hanover we had the crappiest bratwurst before getting on the bus to Amsterdam we spent the night, woke up and took a taxi to the airport. We get in line to enter the plane, it was literally the longest line I had ever seen boarding a plane and we arrived then flew back to(not saying the city) and drove home. Let me tell you it doesn't snow where I live so the weather felt so good our house however was freezing you could see your breath inside. So yeah that sums my holidays abroad. Happy New Year!!! Category:Blog posts